for the first time
by rweasleys
Summary: '-it's impossible for you to have known her because if you had then you're a hundred percent sure you would have never let her go.' 3/4


**a one-shot.**

* * *

><p><em>'even after all these years, we just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time.'<em>  
><strong>-the script<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>i.<strong>

The first time you see her she's sitting at a table in the library, a book open in one hand and her long, delicate fingers are gracefully moving across a paper writing as her oddly (yet beautifully) colored eyes glanced back and forth.

You have never seen anything so breathtaking in your whole life.

"Are you listening to me?" Your friend asks, hitting the table, his eyebrows raised as he points to the book that's open in front of you. "Honestly Wally, if you plan on passing you have to _pay attention_."

Your eyes are still glued to the goddess sitting a table away, there's a small natural smile sculpted on her face and she just feels so familiar. You want to go and sit with her and make her laugh, just hold her hand even or just have her smile at you- that's all you'd ever want. You have no idea what this - this _feeling_ is. It's eating you out from the inside out and you don't even know her. You've never felt this way about any girl in your entire life, but all you know is that if she were to be yours, you'd never let her go, and something in your mind says _again_, but you don't even know her name.

"Do you...do you know her?" You ask, tearing your gaze away from the girl. Your friend scrunches his eyebrows together as he takes in your needy look and then looks over to the girl, studies her and then returns his azure-eyed gaze to you.

"Uh, she's in my SAT classes, why?" You stare at him and you're slightly jealous that he shares an after school class with her, it's the stupidest reason for envy but you feel it bubbling inside of you in the oddest of ways.

"I just- uh...did she go to school with us?" Your voice sounds desperate and you don't understand why. Girls are supposed to be desperate to know you, not the other way around, but for some reason you can't bare to not know her.

"Uhm, I think? But she doesn't now..." Your brown haired friend shoots you another glance and then he raises his eyebrows and smirks. You want to slap that expression off of his face but you don't because right now all you care about is her. "Not sure though. I mean if a girl like that went to school with us back then, I'm _sure_ I'd remember - I'm thinking you would too." He winks but you ignore him as you see her get up, throw her hair behind her shoulder, gather her things and walk away (_again_).

You shake your head, it's impossible for you to have known her because if you had then you're a hundred percent sure you would have never let her go.

**ii.**

You're walking with Patton through the Gallagher Mall going towards the food court when you see her again. She's sitting with a red haired girl and a blonde and they're eating frozen yogurt, laughing at the top of their lungs. Patton doesn't take note of their presence, his eyes are glued to your favorite fry joint. He licks his lips and he starts to walk faster, but you're walking as slow as possible, drinking her in and watching her habits, letting it all soak in.

You slap Patton on the chest as a way to inform him to stop walking, his eyes are averted from your destination and he follows your gaze. His gray eyes light up as much as gray eyes can. "_Damn_." You glare at him and he raises his hand to point, but he drops it to his side and just stares, mouth open, suddenly all thoughts of food are gone. "Check out that redhead."

Your eyebrows knit together, you wouldn't even notice the redhead (as pretty as she was) if she wasn't with the obsidian haired beauty. You're silently relieved though. Patton pulls his Letterman's jacket closer and rolls his head, you want to laugh but you don't. You roll up the sleeves of your own jacket but then you shake your head when Patton starts to change direction from the fry stand.

"What the hell are you doing?" You ask, suddenly you're all nerves, just being in the same vicinity of her makes your emotions go beserk.

"Going to talk to them smart ass." Patton responds, but you shake your head again, you try to muster up something to get him to not go up to them. "Oh come on, they're girls. Besides you're the ladies man with your gay Australian accent and what not." Your head continues to shake back and forth, he rolls his eyes and by then it's too late, those lilac eyes are suddenly staring at you from across the room. You gulp and Patton and you look up, they're all three staring at you. The redhead has an eyebrow raised, the blonde is just sipping her drink and the giggling temptress is watching you with dancing eyes _daring_ you to come forward.

You're glad your phone rings with a call from Joe Balooka, a fellow football player who's calling to inform you that the coach has noticed that his two star players have ditched practice once again. You look at her one more time before yanking Patton by his jacket out the mall.

"Seriously though, _that redhead_."

**iii.  
><strong>

"Wallabee Beatles, you better be doin' your homework!" Your mother shouts, you cringe, and before you know it she's standing at your room door with her arms crossed, your little brother at her heels silently laughing at you and pointing."Well, well, look at all the hardwork." She glares at you and taps her foot, you try to smile at her but she just shakes her head, charm doesn't work on moms (note to self). "Since you're doing absolutely nothing, go fetch the groceries." She hands you a list and forces you out of the house with your little brother in tow.

"I want Rainbow Munchies." He says, tugging at your jeans, you glare at him and try your best to shake the nine year old off.

"Is it on the list?" You ask, he shakes his head (the answer you were looking for), then you bend down to his height since you're literally towering above him, "Then no." His eyes rim with tears and you know for a fact he's about to throw a tantrum from the way his fists are balled up and his blonde hair is falling into his eyes."_Fine, _go get them, I'll get mom's crappy juice." You mutter, he stands there and tilts his head.

"What's crappy?" You want to bang your head against the nearest wall, last time you taught him a bad word you were grounded for a month with no video games and only Hoagie was allowed to visit to help with homework.

"Nuthin', just get it before I change my mind." You grumble and turn away.

"Alright, I'll go get the crappy cereal." He laughs and then runs off_. _You open your mouth to say shit but you stop yourself, one month is enough.

You walk down the chilly, winding isles until you enter the one with the various drinks. You're staring down at your phone and walk towards your destination, when you look up there's a pleasant surprise waiting. _She's_ standing there with keys connected to a Rainbow Monkey key chain and a phone in one hand while reading the back of a juice carton (she looks utterly gorgeous), she's staring thoughtfully at it and then she reaches down to pick up another one and studies both. You stare mesmerized, having the attention span of an ant, this is quite an accomplishment. You realize after a beat that she's standing in front of the fridge with your mom's favorite orange juice ('just like the one back home') and you have no choice but to walk forward.

"Excuse me." You say, clearing your throat and rubbing the back of your neck, you find that she's so much smaller than you-_it wasn't always like that_ something at the back of your mind says. She looks up and then realizes she's standing in front of the juice.

"Oops! Sorry," She moves aside with a glittering, perfect smile and you open the door, grab two of the drinks and then shut the door, all while holding them both in one hand. "Impressive." She giggles, you turn to look at her and raise a blonde brow. That laugh, you think, you've heard it before, almost as if it was a dream from so long ago.

"Huh?" You ask, trying not to laugh along with her, everything about her is so damn contagious and it takes every fiber in your body not to just hug her and hold onto her for forever, but even that wouldn't be enough.

"Nothing," She shakes her head and continues smiling. "Which one's better? This" She asks, holding up both juices after a minute of silence. You can't help it, you smile and then point to the one that's identical to the two in your hand. "Do you always get the same one?" She asks, glancing at the bottles in your hand.

"Pretty much. It's better than that other cruddy one." You shrug, you've never been a man of many words but you usually talk a lot more than this- right now though, all you want is to hear her calming voice.

"You don't like change do you?" She asks, her question seems rhetorical as she sets down one of the cartons, and she dazzles you with a smile. "You're silly." She giggles again and then shakes her head, walking away.

"Wait!" The word escapes your mouth before you can stop yourself, she looks back at you, those big eyes filled with so much innocence and so much familiarity, you feel safe when she looks at you- complete. "Do I, do I know you?" You just have to ask, you need to know her and you've never felt this much desperation.

"Kuki," she says, extending a hand, you stare at her long, pale fingers and you take her hand in yours giving it a shake, confusion filling you to the brim. Her hand fits to yours like two puzzle pieces. You hold onto her hand until it slips from yours and she looks up from your tanned one as if she's thinking the same thing. Her full lips curl up into a smile and she starts to laugh that tinkling laugh of hers and you raise an eyebrow. "Now you know me." She says in between giggles.

"Wallabee," You say and she her smile grows, and you note that every time she smiles it touches her eyes in the most natural of ways (_it always has_).

You talk with her until your little brother comes racing down the isle shaking a box of cereal and all the way until you part ways in the parking lot, her hand intertwined with your little brother's who seemed to have taken an immediate liking to her. She waves to you as she gets in her car. You part with her grudgingly, standing in that one spot, your hand still raised in a farewell even after she's already pulled out and speeding away.

On your drive home you feel angry with yourself for not getting her number or asking to meet her again but you know in your head (heart) that you will because it's fate - something you never believed in until now. There's one thing you can't get straight though because by now you're_ sure_ you've met her before, _sure_ that she once meant the world to you (she still does), why did you ever let her go the first time? You shake your head, all you know is you're never letting her go again.

* * *

><p><span>title: for the first time, the script<span>

_i haven't written for knd in ages & i feel so rusty. i know both wally, kuki & the small parts with patton & hoagie all come across as pretty oocish. i just needed an excuse to write for this again and i did (:_ _the ending was a bit off in my mind but i really liked writing the middle part. i'm hoping to write more for knd again, maybe even continue sparks (;_

_-alyssa. _

_(if you know any reallyreallyreally good knd stories, write the name in a review, i'd love to read some of the new ones).  
><em>


End file.
